


A Quiet Morning

by theoreticalwzrd



Category: Stormlight Archive - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 01:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14149065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoreticalwzrd/pseuds/theoreticalwzrd
Summary: Some of the Radiants have a little time to relax.





	A Quiet Morning

Light hit Shallan on her face, waking her from a restful sleep. It was nice to sleep in for once. Things were quiet lately and no one knew for how long.

There was no rush to get up, no rush to get dressed, no rush to bathe, or study—the maids knew to wait until she called. The bed was warm and comfortable. Her mind was content. She could stay here all day.

But storms, she had to pee. 

Besides her, Adolin slept soundly breathing slow deep breaths. His blond hair with dark streaks here and there still seemed perfect form somehow. His arm under her, holding her close to him. It would be really easy to leave a kiss on his forehead or nose or even is lips. His embrace was still tight as he slept and she really didn’t want to pry it open.

So Shallan turned over. Or tried. Mostly she wiggled as something was holding her down. Not only was Adolin’s arms under her holding her close, but Kaladin’s left arm and leg were on top of her, pinning her down.

Somehow, Shallan managed to rotate herself, her red hair twisting underneath. Kaladin’s face had been submerged in it, and yet slowly yanking from him did not wake him. She liked his slow repeated breathes on her neck, his leg hooked on hers. He wasn’t very heavy, but his grip was strong. Kaladin’s hair was growing pretty long now, his dark locks curled passed his neck. Normally she would twirl her fingers in it for a bit, and often he would even let her.

But storms, she really had to pee!

Her movement seemed to perturb Adolin, who rolled out toward the edge of the bed. He was lying on his back, and she might be able to wiggle over him. She first used her free leg to reach around anchoring herself. 

Kadalin seemed to also be affected by her movements and he grabbed her waist and pulled himself closer. At least her hair wasn’t stuck, but his warm palms on her side was a nice feeling. At this rate, she would never get to pee.

Shallan needed to get Adolin in her place or Kaladin would never let her go. Stretched over his chest, she began to pull him back towards her with her safe hand and pushing his leg under hers with her leg. By doing this, she was able to free her leg from Kaladin who latched on to Adolin’s.

She was at an uncomfortable angle, legs both over Adolin almost off the bed, arm around his back rolling him into her spot, with Kaladin still laying half on top of her. His grip relaxed a bit, at least, and her hair was still free. In the distance, Pattern hummed amusedly.

Shallan was no longer comfortable.

And. Storms! Really! Had To! Pee!

She would have to do it quickly or risk waking both of them. Shallan reached out with her legs as far as they would go, hoping to touch ground. But it was unsuccessful. She would have to slide off more. She wiggled more, pushing off her forearms, lowering her legs further off the bed. Luckily, Adolin was a deep sleeper as Shallan was sprawled across his body.

Shallan was almost there! Her feet hit the floor! She could pee!

“Shallan!”

She froze. “…Yes…?” Storms! Did she wake up Kaladin?

“… Did you feed the windows?”

What? “…Um…”

“The windows, Shallan. The windows!”

Oh, he is still sleeping. “Yes, Kal. I… fed them. They are full now. Go back to sleep.”

“Good…. Okay.”

Kaladin sleepily itched closer to Adolin, grabbing his arm and pulling it close. Shallan breathed in and exhaled deeply. Kaladin needed his sleep, more than he would admit. She was glad he seemed to not to be awake at the moment, or else he would sit up and start his day and that would be the end of it.

She slid slowly off of Adolin, finally standing up from the bed. The view was nice—Kaladin and Adolin cuddling close together, the sunbeams of the late morning, the warm late morning breeze lightly touching her skin. Things had really been great lately. A brief fleeting time she wished she could hold forever where there were no worries. Where there were no masks. This one instant lasting indefinite.

BUT STORMS! SHE REALLY HAD TO PEE!!


End file.
